A rider found
by ArrowMoon
Summary: Luna lives with her deathly ill sister. when an elven healer comes the world starts changing in front of her. T rated
1. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks for choosing to read my story. I started writing this story about a year ago, before i found this sight i hope you enjoy it. ;)

* * *

_"Yeah, Wind's speed my friend. I will expect you Chapter one_

_"Jayson, we must hurry home. The sun is starting to set. Mya will worry if we are not home soon." a girl with white blond hair and mismatch eyes. She was trudging through the bare winter trees of the forest near their farm. Looking for a neighboring's farm's lost sheep._

_"Come on, the neighbors stupid sheep just went over the hill. We go to catch them before something bad happens to them. Remember Luna they gave us some wool last spring to make blankets for Mya we have to get them home or the sheep might die and the farmers that own them will lose money that could have fed their huge family." said Jayson, her loyal White haired were cat._

_"Fine Hurry up and get them. Mya is going to start worrying soon and we need to get back to our own farm." Luna shouted. The were cat bounded over the hill and started to lead the sheep Back the way they had come. Luna turned around and started to jog slowly to get a little warmer. _

_The sheep pasted her as well as Jayson. She waved him to go as he hesitated and started to wait for her. Luna ran to catch up as she heard the first beasts of night calling to each other. Being armed with only a sling shot and a couple of stones Luna thought to herself it is best if she was on her farm soon. _

_About an hour later Luna and Jayson saw the lights of her neighbor's farm. They called greeting as the farmer and three of his sons came out to help herd the sheep in to the barn for the night. The farmer thanked Luna and Jayson for their help and offered to give Luna and Jason a ride to their farm in the morning, But Luna and Jason refused and went to their farm that night to Mya, Luna's Older Brown haired green-eyed sister. _

_Mya was watching at the window of their small hut. Her eyes full of worry and anxiety. Even though Mya and Luna were sisters they couldn't look any more different. Luna was tall for her age and skinny, her features angled like a cats while her sister looked as a farmer's daughter would slightly filled out and tan. Along with that the shape of their ears was very different. Mya's were the regular rounded ears that a normal human would have but Luna had elegantly pointed ears which she kept hidden at most times under a hood or by her hair._

_"It took you long enough to get home. Those boys of that farm didn't try to harm you did they?" Mya asked her voice scratchy and weak with illness. Luna put a blanket over her sisters shoulder's saying, "You must rest Mya or you will never get better if you are always up and around. If I remember right, mother said that to me as I say it to you so. Go to sleep and get better spring is almost here. Soon it will be time to plant our crops and celebrate a new year of growth. I will be by your side learning more from you this year as I had last year. Maybe I can meet this secret boy you have a crush on and tell him so he notices you." _

_Mya laughed as she lay down in their only bed and closed her eyes._

_"If you do that I will whip you to an inch of your life and scare you so no man would ever look at you with eyes of love." She said as she started to nod off. _

_"To whip me of an inch from my life you must have the strength and health sister and I don't mind not being loved by a man. I have Jayson. "Luna whispered. Mya laughed quietly as she drifted off to sleep._

_"You really think of me like that? Should I be worried that you might be falling in love with a cat that is two years younger than you?" Jason said half-jokingly. Luna yawned. _

_"I didn't mean that way. It's just you look after me and all." Luna said before yawning again._

_"Well go to sleep I'll watch the fire a bit and go hunting for fowl. If I manage to catch some we will have it for breakfast. Good night Luna." Jason said._

_"Good night Jason. Good luck hunting and be careful of the night beasts." Luna said lying by the fire. Jason added another log to the fire and turned in to a cat. Jason Purred for Luna then went out for the night._

_In the morning Luna woke up to Mya's coughing and Jason's fussing. _

_"Easy there Mya, here some tea drink, it will help. Morning Luna, I had some luck last night with rabbits and found a fat water fowl we will eat the rabbits for dinner and the fowl now it's almost done. You go and get some snow Mya has a fever again." Luna got up without a word and went to the door. She opened it and surprised by the wall of snow that had formed overnight only a small hole at the bottom of the wall revealed how Jason came in. Luna grabbed a bucket and just scooped some snow. The water fowl smelled good roasting on the fire. _

_"I managed to get some territory for myself last night a few of the night beast have moved to better hunting grounds for themselves they said it was a gift from them to me. Do I look like I accept gifts? They just couldn't keep their bellies full so they moved for the time being but they will be back in the spring." Jayson said taking of the fowl from the fire._

_"We are going to have to dig our way out. What are we doing today?" Luna asked. _

_"I need you two to go to town and see if the store has any tea. Oh, what day is it?" Mya said from her bed. _

_"It's the winter solstice. There will be a celebration soon. Maybe we can get a healer to come out here for you or get you to the healer." Jason said. Mya just coughed._

_"I want to check on the neighbors too. Also Rowan Stronghammer offered to teach me my letters this winter. If this winter is already half way over how am I to learn then if I don't get started soon?" Luna asked. _

_"Jayson I know you hate dogs but we could use one to help out around here with the farm's protection if you find a pup for sale get one or two." Mya said_

_"You're pushing it with two, big sister!" Jayson said looked grumpy. Luna knew that Jayson would do anything for Mya even deal with pack of wolves if she told him to._

_"We will take Thunder and Cloud to do our errands with, they need a good job. Luna, you go to the neighbors east and me to the west we can meet on the road that leads to the town and the Stronghammer's farm. I have a few one shaped friends over there if anything happens they will find me straight away." Jayson said._

_"Fine but make sure you're on the road by noon or I'm coming to look for you also bring some blankets for Cloud. I will take Thunder." Luna said. So they ate breakfast and tunneled their way to the barn where Thunder, a Dark gray with lighter gray spots Two year old stallion, and Cloud, Thunder's light gray ten-year old mother, waited. Thunder pranced on his hooves while his mother threw her head to be on the way when they saddled._

_"Calm down Thunder, We are going for a ride. Remember what I tell you we are going to the east farms. You must be on your best behavior. If you are not any sugar treat afterwards." Luna warned the horse. Thunder quieted. Cloud tossed her head still._

_"Cloud I will take care of your son on my honor I swear." Luna said assuming. Cloud also quieted, she was a very smart horse. Luna's mother had found Cloud as a foal in the forest soon after Luna turned three. _

_"You have a way with animals, Luna. What is your secret?" Jayson asked as he slid in to Clouds saddle._

_"I just understand them. I talk to them like they are real people. Animals respect that. It also helps not naming them something silly like Tipsy or Blue." Luna said jumping on to Thunders back. The only one wearing a saddle was Cloud. There was only one saddle and Cloud wore it for Jason who wasn't the best of riders._

_"Meet you on the road to town at the pine tree grove at noon, okay?" Luna said turning Thunder to the east._

_at noon." Jason said as he urged Cloud to run west. Thunder reared as he saw his mother galloping in the opposite direction._

_"Whoa Thunder, Don't act like a fool. Come on we must go." Luna said Griping the powerful stallion with her legs and pulling on his mane. The stallion quieted and ran east to the closest farms. A half an hour later Luna stopped at the farm she went to last night. After a few minutes she left to go to the next farm more north. _

_The farm was in disorder. Part of the roof had caved on the Farmers home the two oldest sons were up fixing it. Luna stopped and helped with the repairs for an hour. When the roof looked as good as it was going to get Luna mounted Thunder and went to the second to last farm to her trip on the town road._

_ This farm was in better shape and Luna soon left for the last. The farmer had lost some chickens to the cold of the storm and had given her two of the dead chickens to eat at home. Luna put the chickens in her shoulder bag and road Thunder to the Town road._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you liked chapter one. oh yeah and i do not own the inheritance cycle._

_Chapter two_

_Jason was there already as Luna trotted up. _

_"Took you long enough," Jayson said._

_"The Gloss's roof collapses. Took a bit longer to put back together. Come on before Thunder's sweat freezes on him." Luna said. Jayson got on to Cloud. Cloud and Thunder trotted in to town while their riders talked about the other farms. _

_Luna and Jayson started to hear the town a few minutes later. Being the midwinter there was always a festival that lasted three days. The lights and everything was stunning. Jayson and Luna got of their horses and took them to the pubic stable where a stable boy promised to dry them off and give them water._

_"Luna, I'll go to the store, you go have some fun. Dance a little and make all the boys jealous." Jayson said. _

_"Fine but I will also try to find a Spell caster healer if one came with the traders. Meet you at the tavern?" Luna said holding out her hand._

_"Yeah but if I find a dog I can stand, I'm getting it for Mya." Jayson said. They split ways, Luna going in to the crowds and Jayson going in to the store._

_Luna wandered around for a bit before she saw the trader some of them were selling candies and jewelry. Some seeds for the next season for growing. She made sure her hood stayed up as she inspected some cabbage seeds. She moved on after haggling the price and buying a pound of seeds. She went past all the jewelers for Luna did not have any interest in shiny things. Going to the cloth makers stalls she started looking at cloth that she could make clothes and blankets out of that wouldn't wear out so easily. There were silk and wool and cotton cloths in all shapes and sizes. She searched and found a good quality of Cotton cloth. She paid for it and went to explore the fair. _

_Luna walked around looking at this and that, she made it to the middle of the square and watched as the towns people danced to music played by a group of traveling musicians. She saw Urgals and dwarves. Luna walk to a stall that looked like it sold weapons. "I could use a knife." Luna thought as she reached in to her pocket and felt her slingshot. A dwarf was attending the stall. _

_"Good Afternoon miss." The dwarf said with an accent._

_"Hello" Luna said feeling shy. _

_"Are your parents here, lass? Are you lost?" The dwarf asked. _

_"No I'm not lost. I'm looking for a knife I can use to defend myself." Luna answered. _

_"I do not sell weapons to children. Come back with your parents and maybe we will talk." The dwarf said._

_"That would be impossible. My parents are dead and my older sister lies sickly in her bed. I am but a farmer but wild beasts will not respect what is mine if all I have is a crude sling shot." Luna said anger at the dwarf for thinking she was not responsible enough for a weapon that might save her life if need be. The dwarf taken aback by Luna's ferocity looked at her again._

_"I feel your pain and will offer you a knife. It is a hunter's knife." The dwarf said reaching in to a box and pulled out knife that was as long as two of Luna's hand lengths including the handle. _

_"How much is it? What is this knifes story?" Luna asked. The dwarf motioned to a chair just inside the stall. Luna sat and the dwarf gave her the knife to inspect. _

_"I made this knife myself. It's made out of steel. The handle is oak and the carving on the one side is to bring good luck the other is blank for I have not given it a name yet. May I have your name so I may know who I am about to sell this to?" The dwarf asked. _

_"My name is Luna. I'm twelve summers old, this summer I will be thirteen. I have run a farm with my sister by us since I was seven. And who are you trader so I may tell others of your craftsmanship?"_

_My name, Luna, is Ornic. I am a smith. You are a bit young to be running a farm with only your sister's help and the hunter's knife will cost you five silvers. With it comes a sheath one of your choosing and a care kit. I should tell you I enchanted the blade to glow green when there is danger also to glow yellow when you are near treasure, which by looking at you, I can tell, you have no interest in." the dwarf said. _

_"I would like to buy it. The Danger sensor will be useful. Get me an arm sheath. I would not like anything fancy." Luna said handing Ornic five silvers and two coppers. He tried to hand the coppers back but Luna shook her head._

_"I will name the blade moon then. Come back in an hour or two I will have the knife ready and the rest of the things. Oh and as for your sister I know of an elf healer who was traveling with me. His name is Alex. He is tall and has green streaks in his hair. "Ornic said taking the knife back and shook Luna's hand. _

_Luna left feeling hope that her sister might be healed and better by the time it was time to till and plant. Luna saw Jayson at an animal trader booth. Luna went over._

_"Were cat, get out of here before I put you in a cage and sell you!" The trader was human and shouting. _

_"Excuse me but he is mine and if you try to cage and sell him, I would have to report you to the soldiers. Would you like to spend the rest of the festival in the stockades?" Luna said holding her head up high._

_"No miss I am sorry." The trader said. _

_A few adults that knew Luna stopped, smirked and watched as Luna scorned the man, remembering their own time or another's where Luna's sharp tongue had whipped them. _

_"Now if I remember correctly were cats are also people just like Dwarf or elves or urgles. If you even tried to Cage them like your animals it would be a kidnapping. And you would go to jail for a very long time. Enough of that I had sent my were cat friend to find one or two dogs that would be smart enough to protect a farm and help with varies things. Jayson did you find what we are looking for?" _

_Jayson flinched before saying, "yes but this fool wouldn't sell them to me." _

_"How much for what my were cat wished to buy?" Luna said with a voice like ice. _

_"It will be twenty gold pieces." The trader said with a smug smile on his face. Jason pulls out the amount from his pocket. Luna a grabs it, the trader brings out two wolf pups. _

_"You get this much for insulting me and my friends. Be luckily I am giving you this much." Luna said as she threw five silvers in to the traders face. Jayson grabbed the pups and followed Luna away from the baffled trader._


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy, the story and please review._

_Chapter Three_

_"I hope you are sure of these pups. I have news of an eleven Healer. I'm hoping he won't ask use for allot to help us we need to save some money for repair materials and other things now for home did you get the tea?" Luna asked Jayson. He nodded. They stopped and watched the dancers in the square. Jayson smiled and tied the pups to a post then bowed to Luna and asked, "Care to dance my lady?" _

_"You know that I don't know how." Luna said looking away._

_"Nonsense. Come with me." Jayson said grabbing Luna's arm and leading her to the dance floor. He twirled her as they went in to the middle of the dance floor. Luna laughed as she curtsied to Jayson as if he was a lord of a great castle. They started slowly dancing with the beat of the music. Some elves joined them on the floor. One of the elves grabbed Luna and spun her. Luna laughed as she started having fun. Jayson danced with another girl while Luna spun and danced with the other people there. Soon the song end and some of the people left the elves made their own group and continued to dance. An elf with green streaks in his hair came and danced with Luna. He was two feet taller than her._

_"Are you enjoying the festival miss?" the elf asked._

_"I am. My name is Luna. Are you the healer Alex?"_

_"I am Miss Luna." The elf said. _

_"I have a favor for you. May we stop dancing so you may here it?" Luna asked as Alex twirled her. He let go and let Luna lead him to the stairs of the tavern where the pups were waiting straining on their leashes._

_"My sister wished to be here but she is at home sickly. I was hoping I would find a healer to bring home with me. She is my only relative that I know of. I ask that if you have time tonight or tomorrow will you come by my farm and see if there is anything you can do to help here? I can pay you if you want money for the trip my farm is not very far from the town just four hour ride. If you use the road." Luna said desperate to convince the healer to go to her farm._

_"I will go. Young Luna you are a beautiful dancer. If you dance with me one more time, I will heal your sister if I can." Alex said bowing at the waist. Luna Curtsied and blushed. She checked to make sure her cloaks hood was still covering her head mostly she gently grabbed his arm._

_Alex led her out on to the dance floor as a song slowly started playing. Alex led the dance while Luna felt its rhythm. _

_"How did you get my name, Lady Luna?" Alex asked._

_"Please I am just a farm girl. And the trader Ornic. He is finishing a knife for me." Luna said barely even talking. She looked over and saw Jayson Watching her with the two wolf pups._

_"Oh! Ornic, he is a smith yes but he does not sell to children unless their parents are with them. Where are your parents?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Very well, the song is almost over do you wish to leave now?"_

_"I have to find Rowan Stronghammer first. He told me he would teach me my letters if I showed up. I have to tell him to be ready tomorrow. Also I must get my knife." Luna answered._

_"All right, I'll wait with the were cat and the wolf pups."_

_"Thank you, Alex for doing this of me." Luna said as the song ended. Alex let her go and Luna ran to find Rowan Strong hammer that was at the tavern telling the story of the last free dragon rider. He had just finished when Luna told him and got her knife from Ornic. Then she ran back to Alex, Jayson and the pups._

_They walked to the stable where Thunder, Cloud and also Alex's horse Star, a pure white mare that was light on her feet were waiting._

_When Alex saw Cloud and Thunder he gasped, "How did you get eleven horse?"_

_Luna looked at him strangely, "My mother found Cloud the day I was born. Well Cloud found us I guess. Don't want to get in to the day I was born stories they seem to take forever." Luna said with a smile. "Thunder though was born on the farm. Two falls ago. Isn't that right?" Luna asked her Stallion. Thunder tossed his head in reply. _

_Alex smiled, "Shall we go before it gets to dark?" The stable boy had put the saddle on Thunder instead of Cloud by mistake so Luna had to transfer the saddles before they could get started._

_"Isn't that stallion a little big for you?" Jayson asked as he watched the transfer of the saddle._

_"I've ridden Thunder since he could carry a rider he only accepts me." Luna answered jumping on to thunders back._

_ Jayson got on the now saddled cloud and they were off._

_They spent the first two hours in science but Jayson could help but compare wits with the elf._

_"I am like the dragons but I cannot leave the water. What am I?" Jayson asked._

_Alex amenable said, "A fish. What is very far away but seems very close at the same time?"_

_Jayson thought about it for a few minutes and said "the sun? What's a mystery but can ride better than you and I joined. And Harvest more crops than three men joined?"_

_Alex nodded and then looked puzzled, "What?" he asked._

_"Luna is. She is a farmer's daughter but looks like a princess. Last harvest season, she bet three farmers she could harvest more crops than any of them. When she got done harvesting her own field she helped the other three farmers."_

_"That was an unfair Puzzle I have not known your Lady, More than a few hours." Alex said._

_"Please Alex don't call me that I am just a farmer." Luna said. They were silent the rest of the way out. The pups being led by long pieces of rope behind cloud._

_The sun had set by the time the trio had arrived at the farm. Jayson took all three horses to the barn. The smell of soup came from the hut. Mya was at the window watching Luna lead the pups and Alex to the Hut. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter five_

_After an hour the chores done and Luna was fixing a fence around the chicken coop. Alex was watching thoughtfully. The pups were watching the chickens in the pen. When one of the pups started trying to stalk a hen Luna would say no and push the pups' heads in to the snow a little deeper. The pups started to understand that the chickens were not the pray they could go after but the rabbits and mice in the barn they could. Also they both learned on that first day is that if one gets in trouble both had to do the punishment? From then on both behaved a bit better. When the male would try to get into trouble the female was there to stop him._

_"Your eyes how did that happen?" Alex asked lightly._

_"What do you mean?" Luna asked gathering her tools from the snow. It was getting warmer and the snow was a little more water than ice but still icy. Luna rubbed her hands together and checked her hood for the fourth time that day._

_"They are cat-like and different colors what happened?" Alex asked again._

_"They have always been different colors. Ever since I was born. I don't know how they seem cat-like."_

_"Your pupils are slightly oval. It's extremely strange to see this in a human more of an elf or more dominant in a cat or were cat." Alex said looking very curious._

_"That's because my mother blessed Luna with her milk." Jayson said from behind very serious in a tone that said drop it now or else. Alex didn't take the hint._

_"Really I believed that were cats were solitary even when they are caring or caring young." Alex said in a tone that said yeah right tell me more you liar._

_"I and my brothers and sisters were a big litter mother was having a hard time even walking around so she went to Luna's mother who was also pregnant at the same time. My litter came in the late spring; Luna came in the early summer. Half the kittens in my litter died from a disease that had spread I had almost died from that same disease. Mother had extra milk when Luna was born, but Luna was born unexpected in the woods. Luna's mother's name was Werna. _

_Werna was in the wood looking for some herb to help my mother when Luna came at that time they didn't have a horse only sheep and chickens. Mother put me in charge of the litter and went out to look for them. She came pack leading a yearling filly whose name became cloud and on the filly's back was Werna with a baby Luna._

_Her eyes were the same color then. Werna tried to have Luna nurse but Werna had no milk. She could not feed the child. The sheep, they had, had not produced young that year so they were dry also. So my mother returned the favor that was given to her by Luna's mother. My mother nursed Luna till Luna could survive without the milk of a mother. My mother blessed her to live, by doing so her eyes turned slightly oval to honor my mother. As for the color they settled that way after a week of being born." Jayson said in a more aggravated tone as if to say drop it now before I scratch out your eyes and make toys of them for the pups._

_"Okay, the color I was just shocked, when I first saw you; about some consider having two different colored eyes a curse but on you they look like a blessing. Your left one looks like fresh green grass, soft and warm but your right eye is blue the color of ice in a lake. Icy, cold calculated. When you close one eye it will seem the extreme I had just described but put them together the cold and warm mix. And they create an image of beautiful and mask-like. The oval eyes were a good touch if it real was a mask." Alex said in a way to try to make a mend tone and suck up to the master of the house kind of tone._

_"Don't get any idea's elf, my mother taught me to protect her. I know all your pressure points and weaknesses. Would you like to be paralyzes from the stomach up or down? This is what I will ask you if you do anything that Luna or Mya don't want you to." Jayson threatened._

_"Does that mean I need to ask permission to talk or to breathe or to use the restroom or to eat?" Alex asked amused._

_"Those are okay but do something they says no to and I will personally escort you back to your home in the woods all the way across the continent." Jayson warned turning his back on Alex. _

_"What is that about?" Luna asked confused about the fight._

_"Tell me has there ever been another male besides dogs sheep or chickens in your home before besides Jayson?" Alex asked not serious or very interested._

_"No there hasn't. My father died before I was born." Luna answered._

_"Territorial. That's what Jayson is he's afraid I'll take all this away from him." Alex said mainly to himself but out loud._

_"Are you going to follow me everywhere or go do your own thing any time soon?" Luna asked brushing Cloud. The horse snorted and put her head over Luna's shoulder protectively, staring at Alex._

_"Jayson is going to take me to a farmer's whose son is sick soon he told me to meet him in the barn." Alex said innocently. His horse walked over to him. Thunder walked up and stood between Luna and Alex._

_Luna went to the cabinet on the wall and got one bridle and one halter. Butting the bridal on Cloud and halter on Thunder. And got the saddle and blanket on to cloud. Luna attached a rope to thunders halter and walked out of the barn leaving the door open. The horses stayed in the barn till Luna whistled then both Thunder and cloud trotted out of the barn. Thunder kicked the door closed._

_Luna walked to the house and shouted in the door way "I'm off to strong hammers I will be back in a few hours."_

_"Okay be back by night fall." Mya said from the fire inside the house. Luna jumped on to thunder's back and left. About two hours later Mya was trotting up to the strong holds home which was a great stone stronghold which was always stocked with food and weapons Just for when of an attack of any kind. _

_"Welcome Luna," Said Kristina, Rowan stronghammer's wife, "He's in the library. I'll take you there."_

_Luna followed Kristina answering the wife's questions about her home and farm; then left her in the library with Rowan Strong hold. The lesson only took half an hour and Luna went home right after word arriving home a bit before the supper. Alex and Jayson had not returned yet. So she took the pups and started teaching them basic commands._

_Kneeling on the snow-covered ground, patting her knee Luna said, "Come" the pups came the female first then the male._

_"I thought of names." Mya said from the door way, making Luna jump._

_ "What names did you chose?" Luna asked petting both pups._

_"The female pup is the alpha, so I named her for the word queen, anasssa. The boy didn't seem as smart as Anasssa but is stronger and bolder. I had to have Jayson break up a fight between rooster and him. I named him Crato for his strength." Mya said leaning against the door._

_"I like the male's name can we compromise with the female and call her queen instead of Anasssa. It might be easier if I have to call them for help." Luna said as Mya went back in. The pups tried to jump on to Luna but she said no firmly and smartly slapped them on their Bottoms._

_"Sit," Luna said pushing the pups rears to the ground. Queen sat but Crato did not get it until Luna reached in to her pocket and took out a bit of meat. _

_"Good, Dogs! Good, queen, good Crato." Luna said as she gave each pup a little peace. The pups tried to jump up again but Luna said no and told them to sit again, Holding up their treats above their noses saying sit again. Queen bit her brother but then sat. Crato sat as soon as he saw the treat go higher than he could jump. Luna gave them both another small piece. She walked around the yard and called them to her with a whistle and the come command. When they came she gave them another small piece of meat then followed it by the sit till the pups had it down. By that time Alex and Jayson had come home, dinner was ready. _

_They all sat down at the dinner table and shared the news from around as they eat._

_"So what about being a guide thought the spine?" Alex asked._

_"I'll do it but it will cost you. You have to help around here." Luna said._

_"Okay, you said something about rules this morning?" _

_"Yes the area. One always listen to Jayson. He is the only reason this farm is here. The wild beasts respect him. He can talk to them. If he says don't move an inch that means don't even breathe. Most likely the beast that we are trespassing on will inspect you and see if you are or are not a threat. That's with some beasts. Others won't care. Two stay with me or Jayson is makes our job easier of protecting you. Oh and if you go with both me and Jayson you will be between us." Luna answered._

_"Sounds fair, so that was quiet a show with the pups and you only had them for a night and already they seem to know basic commands."_

_"It's about repeating and discipline. Do something enough times and they will get it being wolf is also part of being smart but you have to show more discipline towards them or they will eat you alive." _

_"The snow will starting to melt soon we will be able to plow again. I'll ask cloud and thunder if they would mind if we hooked them up to the plow again. We'll go searching for a secret place tomorrow in the spine." Jayson said. _

_"I grabbed some summer and winter seeds this time I figured that we could plow the other half of the field that we never bothered to touch before. I'll get Cloud to pull the cart and I just throw rocks in to the cart then dump them out near the river to help the wall from over flowing again." Luna said_

_"I'll help." Mya said but started coughing again. Jayson's eyes went wide when he saw the blood on Mya's hand. Before Luna could notice her sisters condition the pups started fighting each other and almost rolled in to the fire. Luna distracted, Jayson got up and handed a rag to Mya to clean off her hands and mouth._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

_After an hour the chores done and Luna was fixing a fence around the chicken coop. Alex was watching thoughtfully. The pups were watching the chickens in the pen. When one of the pups started trying to stalk a hen Luna would say no and push the pups' heads in to the snow a little deeper. The pups started to understand that the chickens were not the pray they could go after but the rabbits and mice in the barn they could. Also they both learned on that first day is that if one gets in trouble both had to do the punishment? From then on both behaved a bit better. When the male would try to get into trouble the female was there to stop him._

_"Your eyes how did that happen?" Alex asked lightly._

_"What do you mean?" Luna asked gathering her tools from the snow. It was getting warmer and the snow was a little more water than ice but still icy. Luna rubbed her hands together and checked her hood for the fourth time that day._

_"They are cat-like and different colors what happened?" Alex asked again._

_"They have always been different colors. Ever since I was born. I don't know how they seem cat-like."_

_"Your pupils are slightly oval. It's extremely strange to see this in a human more of an elf or more dominant in a cat or were cat." Alex said looking very curious._

_"That's because my mother blessed Luna with her milk." Jayson said from behind very serious in a tone that said drop it now or else. Alex didn't take the hint._

_"Really I believed that were cats were solitary even when they are caring or caring young." Alex said in a tone that said yeah right tell me more you liar._

_"I and my brothers and sisters were a big litter mother was having a hard time even walking around so she went to Luna's mother who was also pregnant at the same time. My litter came in the late spring; Luna came in the early summer. Half the kittens in my litter died from a disease that had spread I had almost died from that same disease. Mother had extra milk when Luna was born, but Luna was born unexpected in the woods. Luna's mother's name was Werna. _

_Werna was in the wood looking for some herb to help my mother when Luna came at that time they didn't have a horse only sheep and chickens. Mother put me in charge of the litter and went out to look for them. She came pack leading a yearling filly whose name became cloud and on the filly's back was Werna with a baby Luna._

_Her eyes were the same color then. Werna tried to have Luna nurse but Werna had no milk. She could not feed the child. The sheep, they had, had not produced young that year so they were dry also. So my mother returned the favor that was given to her by Luna's mother. My mother nursed Luna till Luna could survive without the milk of a mother. My mother blessed her to live, by doing so her eyes turned slightly oval to honor my mother. As for the color they settled that way after a week of being born." Jayson said in a more aggravated tone as if to say drop it now before I scratch out your eyes and make toys of them for the pups._

_"Okay, the color I was just shocked, when I first saw you; about some consider having two different colored eyes a curse but on you they look like a blessing. Your left one looks like fresh green grass, soft and warm but your right eye is blue the color of ice in a lake. Icy, cold calculated. When you close one eye it will seem the extreme I had just described but put them together the cold and warm mix. And they create an image of beautiful and mask-like. The oval eyes were a good touch if it real was a mask." Alex said in a way to try to make a mend tone and suck up to the master of the house kind of tone._

_"Don't get any idea's elf, my mother taught me to protect her. I know all your pressure points and weaknesses. Would you like to be paralyzes from the stomach up or down? This is what I will ask you if you do anything that Luna or Mya don't want you to." Jayson threatened._

_"Does that mean I need to ask permission to talk or to breathe or to use the restroom or to eat?" Alex asked amused._

_"Those are okay but do something they says no to and I will personally escort you back to your home in the woods all the way across the continent." Jayson warned turning his back on Alex. _

_"What is that about?" Luna asked confused about the fight._

_"Tell me has there ever been another male besides dogs sheep or chickens in your home before besides Jayson?" Alex asked not serious or very interested._

_"No there hasn't. My father died before I was born." Luna answered._

_"Territorial. That's what Jayson is he's afraid I'll take all this away from him." Alex said mainly to himself but out loud._

_"Are you going to follow me everywhere or go do your own thing any time soon?" Luna asked brushing Cloud. The horse snorted and put her head over Luna's shoulder protectively, staring at Alex._

_"Jayson is going to take me to a farmer's whose son is sick soon he told me to meet him in the barn." Alex said innocently. His horse walked over to him. Thunder walked up and stood between Luna and Alex._

_Luna went to the cabinet on the wall and got one bridle and one halter. Butting the bridal on Cloud and halter on Thunder. And got the saddle and blanket on to cloud. Luna attached a rope to thunders halter and walked out of the barn leaving the door open. The horses stayed in the barn till Luna whistled then both Thunder and cloud trotted out of the barn. Thunder kicked the door closed._

_Luna walked to the house and shouted in the door way "I'm off to strong hammers I will be back in a few hours."_

_"Okay be back by night fall." Mya said from the fire inside the house. Luna jumped on to thunder's back and left. About two hours later Mya was trotting up to the strong holds home which was a great stone stronghold which was always stocked with food and weapons Just for when of an attack of any kind. _

_"Welcome Luna," Said Kristina, Rowan stronghammer's wife, "He's in the library. I'll take you there."_

_Luna followed Kristina answering the wife's questions about her home and farm; then left her in the library with Rowan Strong hold. The lesson only took half an hour and Luna went home right after word arriving home a bit before the supper. Alex and Jayson had not returned yet. So she took the pups and started teaching them basic commands._

_Kneeling on the snow-covered ground, patting her knee Luna said, "Come" the pups came the female first then the male._

_"I thought of names." Mya said from the door way, making Luna jump._

_ "What names did you chose?" Luna asked petting both pups._

_"The female pup is the alpha, so I named her for the word queen, anasssa. The boy didn't seem as smart as Anasssa but is stronger and bolder. I had to have Jayson break up a fight between rooster and him. I named him Crato for his strength." Mya said leaning against the door._

_"I like the male's name can we compromise with the female and call her queen instead of Anasssa. It might be easier if I have to call them for help." Luna said as Mya went back in. The pups tried to jump on to Luna but she said no firmly and smartly slapped them on their Bottoms._

_"Sit," Luna said pushing the pups rears to the ground. Queen sat but Crato did not get it until Luna reached in to her pocket and took out a bit of meat. _

_"Good, Dogs! Good, queen, good Crato." Luna said as she gave each pup a little peace. The pups tried to jump up again but Luna said no and told them to sit again, Holding up their treats above their noses saying sit again. Queen bit her brother but then sat. Crato sat as soon as he saw the treat go higher than he could jump. Luna gave them both another small piece. She walked around the yard and called them to her with a whistle and the come command. When they came she gave them another small piece of meat then followed it by the sit till the pups had it down. By that time Alex and Jayson had come home, dinner was ready. _

_They all sat down at the dinner table and shared the news from around as they eat._

_"So what about being a guide thought the spine?" Alex asked._

_"I'll do it but it will cost you. You have to help around here." Luna said._

_"Okay, you said something about rules this morning?" _

_"Yes the area. One always listen to Jayson. He is the only reason this farm is here. The wild beasts respect him. He can talk to them. If he says don't move an inch that means don't even breathe. Most likely the beast that we are trespassing on will inspect you and see if you are or are not a threat. That's with some beasts. Others won't care. Two stay with me or Jayson is makes our job easier of protecting you. Oh and if you go with both me and Jayson you will be between us." Luna answered._

_"Sounds fair, so that was quiet a show with the pups and you only had them for a night and already they seem to know basic commands."_

_"It's about repeating and discipline. Do something enough times and they will get it being wolf is also part of being smart but you have to show more discipline towards them or they will eat you alive." _

_"The snow will starting to melt soon we will be able to plow again. I'll ask cloud and thunder if they would mind if we hooked them up to the plow again. We'll go searching for a secret place tomorrow in the spine." Jayson said. _

_"I grabbed some summer and winter seeds this time I figured that we could plow the other half of the field that we never bothered to touch before. I'll get Cloud to pull the cart and I just throw rocks in to the cart then dump them out near the river to help the wall from over flowing again." Luna said_

_"I'll help." Mya said but started coughing again. Jayson's eyes went wide when he saw the blood on Mya's hand. Before Luna could notice her sisters condition the pups started fighting each other and almost rolled in to the fire. Luna distracted, Jayson got up and handed a rag to Mya to clean off her hands and mouth._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_"How about you take the pups to the barn so they can meet the sheep?" asked Jayson. _

_"Good idea, Alex do you want to come?" Luna asked. _

_"No thanks I'll stay in here." He said. Luna picked up the pups and went outside. She entered the barn before they started talking. _

_"Is this the first time you coughed blood, Mya?" Alex asked with a very concerned look on his face._

_"Yes it is. How long do I have?" Mya asked. Jayson stayed at the window if Luna started coming back._

_"I can't give you a true date or anything but by the someone started coughing blood in humans it's only a matter of months. For elves we could save of the ill ness for a while and prolong our death for a year or two but it doesn't matter in the end. It depends on how strong you are at this point to see how long you last. I'm... Sorry."_

_"Alex is this the first time you going to lose a patient?" Mya asked softly. Alex nodded; He dared not say something because a wave of despair was washing over him so hard that if he spoke he would be burst in to tears._

_"Don't be like that, Alex. I don't know how old or young you are but there will be many more that you cannot save. You have to be strong in this profession. Stronger than any warrior. There are things I wish to tell you before I pass but you may not tell Luna, until I am gone this is my wish. And I'll tell you now that I already know I'll only last till the fields are finished being plowed."_

_"How do you know?" Alex asked in a soft voice._

_"I am slightly profit I can make predictions and most of them end up true. I ask you to stay here and help my sister though this when I am gone. I know that I'm asking a lot but this important to me you saw how she almost fainted just speaking of my soon to be doom. I don't want Luna to fall in to despair and stop doing everything because I am not here with her."_

_"I'll stay till Luna has come to terms with your death. I'll keep your secrets till your death. I vow it." Alex said._

_"Good now I'll tell you a few things..." _

_In the barn Luna was introducing the sheep to the pups and the pups to the sheep. Being wolf pups Queen and Crato first looked at the sheep as food but after a few smart slaps on the noise Queen under stood that these animals were not pray and made Crato understand. After they understood that they started hunting rats in the barn and Luna let them. She had her hands full after that as two of the twelve pregnant sheep started to have their calf's. By the time everything had calmed down it was very late and the pups were sleeping cuddled up to one sheep and two new-born sheep were quietly suckling from their mothers. After checking on Cloud, Thunder, and Star. Thunder was very close to Star and showing interest in her. Luna took Thunder and put him in his stall so that he would not try anything with her. Then she went back the house._

_Soon she was sleeping soundly as everyone else was._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven_

_A month passes and Jayson and Alex out to the spine while Luna strayed home to get ready for spring. The snow was melting faster than it was before and now there was more slush than snow. At noon Luna went for her lesson and when she got back Alex and Jayson was back. _

_"How was the trip in the spine?" Luna asked_

_"Jayson helped me find herbs that protected by bushes in the snow. But I didn't find the stones I was looking for."_

_"Okay, we have to wait till the ground hardens up before we can plow but the mountain road should be clear enough now for you to go if you wanted to." Luna said. Queen and Crato howled from outside they were watching the sheep as Jayson was fishing in the creek near. Luna darted out of the house to check on them Alex on her heals. The pups found a cougar near the sheep's pen. The pups had grown to be about a fourth the size of the sheep and had treed the cougar. Jayson had also come running. He turned in to a cat and pounced in to the tree. There was a lot of hissing and yowling but in the end the cougar that ran away as Jayson yowled his victory. The were cat shifted and said "that one was going to take a sheep good job Queen Crato." The pups waged their tails and went back to work guarding the sheep and Jayson went back to fishing. Alex and Luna headed for the house and Mya._

_She had gotten far worse than she was during the winter festival. She couldn't get up any more and she had difficulty breathing. Luna spent most her time with her ailing sister. _

_"Luna, how are the sheep doing out there?" Mya asked as Luna walked in._

_"They're fine. Queen and Crato are doing a good job in a few days the fields will be dry enough to plow." _

_"That's good. I have something to give you. It's in my box on the mantel can you get it for me?" Maya asked. Luna grabbed the box and gave it to her sister. Maya rampaged through it and pulled out something raped in cloth. She sighed and held it out to Luna. Alex came inside as Luna unwrapped the small bundle._

_"Our family wasn't always farmers. Once a very long time ago two of our ancestors were dragon riders. This was before the fall of the riders and the return. This was when Alegashia was still young." Mya said as Luna revealed a silver scale and a dark blue scale on a .chain necklace Alex Gasped._

_"These are a scales from the dragons Mink and Minx. The story of our ancestors is the one I will tell though out the next few days. This story I will start now. Jayson already knows this story for our mother told it to me and him a few days before you were born." Maya says._

_"But how?" Alex said still astonished. _

_Luna says "these scales are passed down from mother to child or Sister to sister though out time. We will start with before the dragons chose our ancestors. Their names were Arrow and Zeakal. Arrow came from a port city and Zeakal was a traders son. They met while they were young when Zeakal's Father had died. Miss fortune had also came to Arrow Both here parents were lost at sea. They became fast friends and stood up for one another. They wanted to try to get back at least Arrow's parents. So the went to seek an Elf. This elf saw the two children and saw potential in them to become dragon riders. They were just and never did wrong if they could help it. He decided to test the. He told them that they must go to the capital of the elf nation before any elf would be willing to help them. This of course was a lie the elf gave them a map and two elf horses saying that they know where to go. He also gave them money for food and water and passage. If the two Children could make it to the elf's capital they would be presented to the dragon eggs for a chance to become dragon riders. So the Arrow and Zeakal set out for the elf capital all the way across the nation. That elf had sent messages to the capital and the captain of the dragon riders about the children. The dragon riders agreed to watch for the children. They found them on their Journey and watched them. They would not interfere. The children plagued with bad weathers and bad fortune. One time Arrow had kidnaped by urgals. Zeakal refused to go forward with our her. He went after arrow and challenged the urgals. He used his wit and turned the Urgals weight against them and defeated their leader. He got instant respect from them after that because their leader was a kull they are very hard to bring down the strongest warriors had died trying to kill one of them. Arrow returned safe and the leader kull assigned a guard to them so no misfortune could not touch them. Still though it took three years to get them to the elven capital. The urgals had come with them the way." Mya said. She started coughing very badly and Alex came to her side with a napkin. By now Luna knew about her sister coughing blood. Luna looked away and that ended the story for the time being. For the next two days Mya told about the journey that the two children, Arrow and Zeakal. How they depended on each other and changed in their three years. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

_Three days later Luna started plowing the ground in their fields. Thunder pulled strong and true trying to show off while his mother was beside him instructing him to keep a straight line. At noon Strong hammer came to visit with a real plow horse seeing if they needed help but Luna said it was alright. Stonghamer stayed for lunch and gave Luna another letter lesson. Jayson and Alex were in the woods and Queen and Crato were tending the sheep. One occasionally checked in as they trained to do. Then Stronghammer left and Luna went back to plowing the yard. Jayson and Alex had just come back when Thunder started to refuse to go on any more. Jayson looked on from a distance. _

_"What's wrong" he shouted. Luna shook her head and patted thunder down to see if he was hurt anywhere. _

_"What's wrong Thunder?" Luna asked checking his shoes and his eyes. The stallion reared up. Luna backed away tripping in a rut. Jayson and Alex started running over. Luna got up and released Thunder from the harness. The horse seemed to calm down but ran around the field. Luna sighed. Alex came to her checking if she was all right. And Jayson went to get Thunder. No more plowing could happen that day so Luna and Alex decided to listen to more of Mya's story._

_Mya started, "Now they made it to the capital. They were tired but strong. The trip had turned the two children in to Strong smart young adults. Both had a reputation, Arrow the kind and just. She had learned the art of healing and used it on any one that needed it and Zeakal the strong and honorable. He was her companion and guard. They entered the city with a warm welcome from every one there. Though they had one more trial. They had to be picked by a dragon. They spent a week in the city talking to the locals. A few dragon riders watched their moves but most importantly all the dragons did. When it was time the leader of the Dragon rider and queen of the elves lead the way to the hall of eggs. Arrow and Zeakal never left each other's sides. The same moment two eggs hatched a silver hatchling out of one egg and a Dark blue hatchling hatched from another. The silver one male named Mink and the Blue one was female named Minx. They trained together until the end. When they pledged as full dragon rider they did it at the same time. Then over the years they worked together to keep peace over aligasha. Arrow and Zeakal married and had two children. When both grew up and presented to the eggs only one got picked. Then something terrible happened. Arrow and Zeakal were patrolling an area in the mountains when there came an huge avalanche. Arrow and Mink were caught in it and went down. They were buried alive under hundreds of pounds of rocks and boulders. When all of it was shifted they were dead. Zeakal was distraught with sadness. Minx too. A few weeks later though Zeakal found out that Minx couldn't fly anymore because she was heavy with egg. After the eggs were laid though Zeakal dug his Dagger in to his chest and killed himself and his dragon. Though before he died he wrote a note. It said what over thy family. A great one will come out of my ashes." Mya said ending the story." Luna I want you to keep the Scales on you at all times they are good luck and protection. They can be used for many things they never dull and they are always sharp." Mya said before they all went to bed that night._

_The next morning everyone but Mya was up at dawn. Thunder was ready to work again till noon. They took a break for a few minutes before working again. They were almost down with plowing when Jayson and Alex brought the sheep in and Queen and Crato came in with a rabbit in each of their mouths. Thunder kept plowing quietly today. Then something hit the plow. Thunder went wild then and snapped harness. He kicked back when Luna went after him and she threw backwards. The breath knocked out of her when she landed on the ground. Jayson was already by her side Alex just left the house and was running up with the two wolf pups._

_"You okay?" He asked._

_"He kicked me in the ribs. I think... broken ribs again." Luna said._

_"Again?" Alex said puzzled. _

_Jayson sighed and said, "The reason I don't ride that crazy horse is because he turns wild when anyone else rides him. The only reason Luna can ride him is because She took time to try to gentle him. That took months. He attacked Luna when theystarted. She kept going in to his pen and after six months hundreds of bites and seven broken ribs Thunder finally accepted Luna as his master."_

_"You let her do that for months?" Alex asked concerned._

_"No! I did not after the first broken rib. I attempted to tie her up and sell him but Luna can fight like a wild cat when it comes to things she loves." Jayson said._

_"I'll be fine... something... stopped the plow, let me up." Luna said struggling to her feet, her breath were in gasps. She saw a strange silver stone; it was as long as her forearm and smooth like a river rock. It had dented the plow. Thunder was still running up and down the field. Luna picked up the stone. It felt warm to the touch. Alex gasped. Thunder came running in fast looking like he was going to trample Jayson. Luna walked in front of Jayson and threw out one of her arms Steady she said firmly at the Stallion. For a second it looked like the mad horse would just run her over but at the last second he slowed down so fast that he almost fell head over feet. He put his head to Luna's chest and snickered. Jayson had fallen over. _

_"Didn't I say that horse hates me?" Jayson says to Alex as Alex helped him up._

_"Okay, Thunder you don't have to pull any more today good job but tomorrow, you cannot do this again. We have to finish up so we can start planting." Luna said to Thunder. Thunder made a snort and stomped his foot on to Luna's. Luna slapped him sharply on the nose and scolded him for acting like a baby._

_"Only Luna can do that without ending up in a bed for a week." Jayson said warmly. Then a howl came from the house. Thunder looked up and pushed Luna to his back. Luna jumped up knowing what Thunder was telling her. Jayson and Alex stood their looking slow for a second until a second howl came from house. This one was Queens and she only howled when something was deathly wrong._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine_

_Luna got to the house and Jumped off thunder and ran inside. Things seemed normal. Luna put the sliver stone on her bed and went to check Mya. She seemed to be sleeping but a second later she was awake or barely. _

_"Luna." Mya whispered with a smile on her face reaching out a hand slowly._

_"Mya, you okay?" Luna asked her sister. _

_"I will be in a few minutes... Stay with me a while... I have things to tell you..." Mya said struggling to talk she looked on the verge of crying._

_"Easy Mya. Don't overdo it now" Luna said to her deathly ill sister._

_"You're not my... you're not my sister. You are an elf... we have no blood between us..." Mya said as tears streamed down her face. Luna shook her head._

_"Mother found you... and cloud... there was a... a note saying take care... take care of our... child... She... took you... in... Cough, cough cough... forgive me... Luna forgive me... for not telling you... telling you sooner. cough cough." Mya was coughing and crying bad. Jayson and Alex came inside. _

_"I forgive you Mya, and no matter what you say you helped raise me blood is not what makes us sisters. You will always be my sister." Luna says. Mya stops crying and smiled. Alex looked in. His gaze softened seeing Mya and Luna together. _

_"I need sleep... Good night... little sister." Mya said before going back to sleep. Luna sat by her bed just looking in to space. Her eyes started to get tired soon she was fast asleep. Alex and Jayson left them alone. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter elven_

_A day past and the villagers had gone home late the night before. Luna struggled to get out of bed again she never let go of the silver stone. She was taking a nap when it had woken her up. It was squeaking._

_Alex came in side for lunch and sat by Luna's bed. _

_"That stone is the one of the many I have looked for I think." Alex said he had not heard the squeaking a second ago._

_"Why do you figure?" Luna asked_

_"It looks like a dragon egg. My mission was to search and return dragon eggs and another kind of stone to the elf capital." Alex said. The stone started rocking now. Luna almost dropped it and put it down._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"The stone started rocking." Luna said. Then it cracked down the middle. _

_"Get down!" Alex said dropping to the floor. Luna rolled of the bed and covered her face as the stone exploded in a bright silver light. When Luna could see again she saw a Silver dragon hatchling siting on her bed. She sat up. It was silver all over; its wings looked too big for it so did its paws and eyes. It looked straight at her. She reached out slowly to let the creäture to sniff her hand. The silver hatchling sniffed then hick upped. Luna saw silver flames and she passed out._

_Luna woke up about an hour later. The little dragon was lying next to her doing a sort of purr. Jayson was sitting by her bed. Alex was nowhere to be seen._

_"You okay, Luna?" Jayson asked._

_"Yeah, where's Alex? My head hurts like there's no tomorrow._

_"He went to get some water. He'll be back soon." Jayson answered as the front door opened and Alex came in with a bucket of water._

_"Oh you're up, good." Alex said putting the pail of water down, "How do you feel?"_

_"My head hurts." _

_"That's normal when you hit your head and fall. Anything else?" _

_"It burned my hand it doesn't hurt" Luna said softly._

_"You've been chosen." Alex said softer like he couldn't believe it. The little silver dragon cuddled tighter to Luna in response. _

_"What does this mean?" Luna asked confused. She stroked one of the little dragon's wings._

_"I mean this hatchling has decided that you're worth patterning up with and protecting. It chose you to carry on the legacy of dragon riders." _

_"Does this mean we have to leave the farm?" Jayson spoke up._

_"For now we don't have to if you want to stay but..." Alex responded._

_"Let's go." Luna said softly. _

_"What! Luna you can't be serious. This farm is everything we have our life is here!" Jayson said frantically._

_"Well our life is changing. Mother's gone. Mya's gone. All that's left is us and the animals. Everywhere I look I can't help but feel sadness. I have to see the world Jayson. If you won't come with me fine but don't stop me. I know what I am, but I need to find out who I am." Luna said standing up. The dragon squeaked in protest as Luna moved away from it._

_"She told you didn't her?" Jayson asked darkly not looking at Luna._

_"Yes, she told me the night before she died. She told me that I was... I am not human. That I'm elf. Almost everything in my life now is different." Luna said as she pulled back her hair that covered her pointed ears. Luna had been hiding her ears for the last ten years. She shivered and her knees went weak as she lost her resolve and fell._

_Alex caught her as soon as he noticed. _

_"Are you alright? Alex asked feeling Luna's forehead. Luna felt hot way too hot. "You have a fever. All the stress as made you sick. Lie down and don't talk anymore." Alex said worrying._

_"But I..." Luna tied to talk_

_"No more. How long has it been since you have eaten anything?" Alex asked as he laid Luna back down on the bed. Luna blinked. _

_How long had it been? I don't remember eating anything since finding Mya. That was two days ago. Luna thought. _

_"Maybe two days. I haven't felt hungry so I didn't eat. Other things just kept getting in the way." Luna admitted. _

_"Idiot," Jayson said softly. He walked to the door and looked back before speaking again, "I'll start packing things up. I'm not going to fight with a sick person. As soon as your better we'll go. I'll sell the sheep tomorrow at the market. There are plenty of them to go around I'm sure we can get a good price for all of them."_

_Alex nodded as Jayson left. The little dragon curled up with Luna as she fell asleep._


End file.
